Escucho tus aullidos
by BrujiPuh
Summary: POV de Severus Snape contando pequeñas partes de su vida desde sus días en el colegio cuando se hizo amigo de un licántropo sin saber quien se escondía tras su pelaje y fue traicionado por él. (Slash)
1. Capítulo I: Encuentro

Capítulo I: Encuentro

Otra noche más me he quedado en clase practicando por mi cuenta, el jefe de mi casa me ha dado permiso. Mientras no vaya tarde a dormir, sonrió; ambos sabemos que puede que no duerma o que caiga caigo dormido aquí, miro la manta doblada sobre la mesa del maestro, cada día la deja ahí por si al caer la noche tengo frío, no entiendo por qué me trata siempre tan bien, pocas personas lo hacen.

Me pongo a practicar sin pensar en nada más, hasta que el sonido de un aullido a lo lejos llama mi atención, en principio no quiero hacer mucho caso, pero sigue sonando y termino buscando el lugar del que proviene.

El aullido vuelve a sonar, parece un lamento. Salgo de la clase siguiendo el sonido, siento que entiendo lo que siente, tristeza, miedo, miedo a la soledad, al rechazo...

El aullido sigue sonando, mis pasos se aceleran, estoy en la entrada del "Bosque prohibido", no debería entrar, pero lo hago.

Allí esta, bajo la luna de plata, un hombre lobo en todo su esplendor.

Nos miramos fijamente, veo mi reflejo en sus ojos pardos. No tengo miedo, continuo acercándome sin vacilar, sigue quietó, mirándome. Tan sólo queda un paso entre nosotros, me paro una vez más, y le miro. Esta vez es él quien lo da. Empieza a olfatear el aire a mi alrededor, no me muevo, ni siquiera cuando mete el hocico entre los pliegues de mi túnica, quiero que confié en mí. Sigue dando vueltas a mi alrededor sin dejar de olerme, al fin se para a mi lado, escucho perfectamente como coge aire y lo suelta, como separa las mandíbulas, siento su aliento sobre mi piel... por un momento pienso que es demasiado tarde para huir, que yo me lo he buscado, todo el mundo sabe que los hombres lobo no son capaces de controlarse... siento sobre mi rostro algo húmedo, me hace cosquillas y rio mientras le pido que pare de lamerme. Cuando lo hace para agradecérselo le acaricio el pelaje, es castaño oscuro y muy suave, me duermo mientras lo acaricio, se está a gusto así, es agradable.

Despierto en la misma clase donde todo empezó; por un momento creo que todo fue un sueño, pero mis ropas están llenas de pelos, y cuando miro en la pizarra hay un mensaje para mí, algo que quiero guardar como el mayor de los tesoros, "Amigos" acompañado del dibujo de una pata, además, la manta no está. Sonrío y salgo corriendo a mi casa común, debo cambiarme antes de que alguien me descubra, aunque si me castigan, habrá valido la pena.


	2. Capítulo II: Extrañando

**Capitulo II: Extrañando **

Desde la primera vez que nos encontramos, se convirtió en algo normal que siguiésemos haciéndolo, siempre espero con gran ilusión cada luna llena, el momento de estar a tu lado, pero esta vez, la luna ha llegado y no puedo correr por el bosque para encontrarte.

Quiero estar junto a ti; alejarme de los gritos del desprecio hacia mi mera presencia del dolor que me causa estar entre los que se supone mi propia familia, pero mi madre ha muerto y he de guardar luto por ella; la mujer que me dio la vida, la mujer que se ponía en medio para ser golpeada en mi lugar, y ese hombre se atreve a venir a su funeral, cuando él la ha matado, la ha matado él, todos lo sabemos. Lo que nadie sabe, es que yo le matare a él; puede que no hoy, ni mañana, pero caerá en mis manos, vengare a mi madre, y sabrá que fui yo quien le arrebato la vida justo antes de soltar su último suspiro, me vera, vera mi sonrisa triunfante y superior a él.

Sin embargo ahora me asomo por la ventana de mi celda, esta celda que llaman mi cuarto. Veo la luna y me siento triste por no estar a tu lado; por no poder curar las heridas que te puedes llegar a hacer, amo esa luna que te trajo a mí y a la vez la odio porque te hace sufrir. Por eso estoy haciendo algo sólo para ti, ten paciencia, pronto volveremos a estar juntos, por favor no me dejes, si te pierdo a ti, me quedare solo, porque aunque me duela, aunque no lo diga en alto y no quiera reconocerlo siento que Lily cada vez está más lejos, como si se hubiese abierto una grieta entre nosotros y poco a poco se fuese haciendo tan grande que separa nuestros mundos. Únicamente puedo confiar en que sepas que si no estoy ahora, no es porque no quiera, si no porque no puedo, confío en que te hayas enterado de lo que todos suponen una pena muy grande, cuando yo creo que era algo inevitable, y no es más que un alivio, pues ella se ha librado ya de su verdugo.


	3. Capítulo III: Separados

**Capítulo III: Separados**

He pasado tantas noches en vela que ya he perdido la cuenta, pero todas ellas merecen la pena, sólo por lo que estoy preparando, con esta poción estaremos siempre juntos, da igual la luna o el sol, no importara el tiempo.

Corro por el bosque para que la pruebes, aún no es perfecta, pero pronto lo será, no te encuentro donde siempre, me meto por otros sitios, cada vez más oscuros y peligrosos, no tengo miedo, sé que si estoy en peligro, tú vas a venir por mí, tú me salvaras, confío en ti.

Al fin te encuentro, te veo en la distancia, te llamo, corro hacia a ti, y entonces los veo, a tu lado hay más animales, un ciervo y un perro inmenso, negro como la noche, te giras y me ves, estoy ahí de pie, mirando sin entender, más bien sin querer entender, te veo darme la espalda por ellos, te llamo, y me niegas.

Tras perderte vago por el bosque, vago sin ver por donde voy, me siento vacío, todo cuanto hice por ti, parece perder sentido, no logro entender que ha pasado, no creo que hiciera nada para que me dieses la espalda, no le dije a nadie sobre ti, guarde el secreto y lo guardare, pero no te perdonare esto, me has dado la espalda y quiero descubrir el motivo, saber porque me niegas de este modo.

Por pensar en ello no me doy cuenta de la trampa en que caigo, la tela de araña pegajosa apenas me deja moverme mientras sus dueñas se acercan a mí con evidentes intenciones de comerme, intento coger mi varita del bolsillo, pero sigo sin poder despegarme, grito llamando a mi único amigo, lo llamo con desesperación, y algo se rompe en mi cuando siento que una de las arañas se abalanza sin que aparezca, por suerte muerde donde llevaba la probeta y se aparta por los cristales que nos hemos clavado ambos, siento como empieza a salir sangre de la herida, pero ya no grito, si no que las miro desafiante, no pienso dejar que me coman así de fácil, sigo forcejeando para soltarme, cuando escucho pronunciar un hechizo.

– _Lacarnum Inflamare._ – Una voz firme, que pronuncia perfectamente cada letra en latín. Ante mis ojos veo arder varias arañas y como ese mismo fuego alumbra el rostro de mi salvador, por un momento pienso que puede ser mi lobo, pero sé que es imposible, ante mi veo el rostro aristocrático, los ojos grises y fríos, el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado sin dejar escapar un sólo pelo de la coleta que lo sujeta hacia atrás, me mira como si pudiese leer en mí, saber los motivos que me han llevado a esa situación, pero no dice nada más que otro hechizo.

– _Accio Severus._ – Al momento soy arrastrado por la magia ante él, mientras me sorprendo porque usase mi nombre en lugar de mi apellido, me coge en brazos, y no me deja bajarme, me carga hasta su cuarto donde me deja sobre su cama y me empieza a quitar la ropa, conozco su fama y me resisto, pero él me empuja y se ríe, dejando una mano sobre mi vientre descubierto apunta sobre la herida y vuelve a hacer uso de la magia.

– _Asclepio._ – La herida desaparece al momento – Severus si hubiese querido tu cuerpo hace tiempo que lo habría tenido. – Dice con una sonrisa viperina sin apartar los dedos de mi vientre y recorriéndolo con ellos.

Aparto su mano de un manotazo.

– Si quieres reírte de alguien, buscaste a otro. – Hago saber levantándome y acomodando mi ropa.

– Me parece más interesante saber qué hacías en el bosque prohibido. – Señala su insignia de prefecto, aunque eso no explica que hacia él ahí.

– No es asunto tuyo. – Contesto fríamente, sé que me puede salir caro.

Voy hacia la puerta, pero se interpone cerrándola con magia, aprieto los dientes y busco mi varita, por suerte aún la tengo, pero antes de que pueda hacer uso de ella, él se ha ocupado de usar uno que me deje en ropa interior, me giro y le apunto con ella, mi ceño fruncido, estoy lo suficientemente enfadado como para hacer uso de un hechizo que no debería ni mencionar, pero lo hago de mis labios sale un _crucio_, nunca antes lo he usado con un ser vivo, pero siempre hay una primera vez, Malfoy lo repele con facilidad usando un escudo, nos miramos desafiantes sabiendo que ambos somos capaces de llevar esto hasta el final, para mi sorpresa baja la varita y dice:

– Ya me buscaras tú a mí. – Cuan ciertas son sus palabras sin que yo pueda saberlo en ese momento, en el que me marcho de ahí lleno de rencor hacia todos, sobretodo hacia a ti, que fuiste mi amigo y me dejaste solo.

.


	4. Capítulo IV: Traición

**Capítulo IV: Traición**

Quien me iba a decir que este día cambiaría mi vida de golpe, el futuro que yo soñé nunca podrá ser.

Estoy haciendo un trabajo de pociones, como siempre me encuentro solo en la clase, cuando aparece Black a molestar, no tiene ninguna cosa mejor que hacer, por lo que se ve el cerebro no le da para más. Decido ignorarle, pero no me deja, empieza a ser bastante molestó por como me tira del pelo, para ayudar a la situación llega el prefecto de Griffindor, doy por hecho que se hará el ciego, me sorprende, no lo hace.

– Sirius para. – Parece estar enfadado. – Vamos, James nos está esperando.

Miro de reojo a ambos, y me doy cuenta de que no soy el único sorprendido por su forma de actuar, salvo que en la cara de Black también se puede ver que le fastidia que le interrumpan, me da un fuerte tirón de pelo, que casi me hace gritar y se va. Apenas desaparecen, puedo escuchar sus pisadas por el pasillo, cuando Lucius entra por la puerta.

– ¿Qué querían esos? – Pregunta viéndome despeinado.

No le contesto, sabe de sobra que sólo me fastidian, así que para que molestarse.

– El profesor dijo que salieses un poco, que es bueno que te de el aire.

No quiero salir, estoy bien aquí, estoy bien con mis pociones, haciendo lo que me gusta, lejos de los demás, no quiero que me vuelvan a traicionar, no quiero que nadie me dé la espalda de nuevo.

Hoy debe ser el día de las sorpresas, porque Lucius Malfoy se quita su bufanda y me la pone con una delicadeza y unas maneras dignas de un rey, me hace sentir especial, sobretodo cuando me arregla el cabello y me besa en la frente abrazándome después, me dejo llevar por sus caricias, aunque sé que no soy el único y que nunca pasamos de esas caricias, me hace sentir vivo y especial por unos instantes. Yo mismo le separó y le grito por hacerlo, no dice nada, sólo me sonríe y me repite que un día yo le buscare a él, realmente su seguridad, me saca de quicio.

– Más quisieras. – Digo saliendo con aire ofendido, aunque ambos sabemos que no es así, esto se ha repetido desde que me encontró en el bosque, y sé que seguirá siendo así.

Salgo con un libro al patio, al menos haré algo que me guste, la primera persona con la que me podía encontrar no podía ser alguien al que yo le importase bien poco, no, tenía que ser Black, algo me dice que tiene el celo o algo parecido, me está molestando más de lo normal, quiero seguir pasando de él, pero no me deja, así que le digo:

– Vete con tus amigos a donde quiera que vayáis y olvídame.

Se ríe estúpidamente y me contesta:

– Al menos yo tengo amigos, no como tú.

Le miro sin verle, yo tuve un amigo, o al menos eso creí y me traiciono, dudo que sus amigos le sean tan leales, cualquier día le darán la espalda y sabrá lo que yo sentí.

– Algún día te tragaras tus palabras. – Siseo movido por la rabia más que otra cosa.

No sé exactamente como, acaba rebelándome a donde va con sus amigos, algo me dice que no me fíe, pero esta noche es luna llena y sé que no podré dormir, prefiero hacer algo en vez de pensar en el lobo que tanto creí mi amigo.

Cuando llego al lugar, me vuelvo a sorprender, delante de mi esta Remus Lupin desnudo, en principio no entiendo la situación, pero me basta ver sus ojos para comprenderlo, él es el lobo que me traiciono, me grita que me vaya, pero no le escucho, estoy mirándole, quiero una explicación, pero no va a ser eso lo que me lleve, es la primera vez que lo veo transformarse, me huele y le dejo, pero no actúa como antes, me tira al suelo y desgarra parte de mis ropas, me llena de arañazos y yo no me molesto en luchar, no encuentro motivo por el que hacerlo, hasta que la bufanda de Lucius cae desgarrada y manchada de mi sangre, entones reacciono, forcejeo, pero es tarde, grito, pero sé que no vendrá nadie, y siento sus dientes clavándose en mi carne, y cuando creo que todo es el fin alguien le lanza un hechizo y me coge en brazos, me sacan de ahí, cuando deseo morir, acabo de perderlo todo, pero no parece importarle, creo que no se ha dado cuenta del mordisco de mi hombro, al menos eso me parece antes de perder la conciencia.


	5. Capítulo V: Dolor

**Capítulo V: Dolor**

En mi pérdida de conciencia, mis sueños fueron intranquilos, el recuerdo de mi padre borracho, apestando a alcohol mientras grita y mi madre a me dice que me esconda, y yo lo hago, cobardemente me escondo en el bosque, cierro mis ojos pero aunque no esté puedo ver los golpes caer, puedo sentirlos en mi piel como si fuese ella, tapo mis oídos fuertemente no queriendo escuchar, pero escucho el aullido del lobo, al abrir los ojos y levantar la vista veo a la luna burlona, al lobo que primero parece mi amigo, pero al transformarse en humano me ataca, grito su nombre, como si con ello pudiese evitarlo. Mi propio grito me despierta, me duele todo el cuerpo y la fiebre me trae el delirio, intento levantarme de la cama, pero unas manos fuertes me retienen, hacen que me acueste de nuevo, y apartan con cuidado el cabello pegado a mi frente sudada, antes de ponerme compresas de agua fría, me vuelvo a dormir, cuando escucho una voz susurrante diciendo:

– Tranquilo, ya paso.

No sé cuánto tiempo duermo, pero cuando vuelvo a despertarme, estoy en la enfermería, a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano firmemente esta Lucius, en su rostro se ven las huellas de la preocupación y el cansancio, me basta verle, para saber que todo ha sido real, alguien como él no se comportaría así por una simple pesadilla, aunque sigue pareciendo un príncipe, que pena que yo nunca vaya a ser una princesa.

– Despertaste.– Afirma al sentir mi mirada. – Has pasado la noche entera con fiebre, – Se acomoda en la butaca y posando una de sus manos grácil mente sobre mi frente. – me alegra ver que te ha bajado.

Aparto la mano que me sostiene y le doy un manotazo en la que ha puesto en mi frente.

– No me toques.– Digo con firmeza, demostrando el asco que siento en mi voz rasposa, debo haber gritado más de lo que recuerdo en sueños.

Me siento sucio y maloliente, a pesar de que han limpiado de mi todo rastro de sangre, pero no quiero que me toquen, no ahora que soy un sucio licántropo, intento apartarme de él, no quiero que alguien que ha sido tan bueno se ensucie por mi culpa.

No hace caso de mi deseo, si no que me obliga a mirarle, me sujeta del mentón con firmeza, y me besa, un beso distinto a los que nos habíamos dado hasta ahora, un beso que no tenía nada de juego, aunque no dejaba de ser una provocación, una tentación que deja claro, que yo no era su nuevo capricho, ni el cachorrillo que había pedido para navidad y del que se olvidaría después de vacaciones, o la escoba nueva que hubiese salido y que desecharía en cuanto hubiese algo mejor. Un beso que me hace gemir de placer antes de que me dé cuenta, mientras me abrazo a él y acaricio sus cabellos olvidándome de que estamos en la enfermería del colegio. Mientras dejo que sus manos expertas sujeten mi cabeza ya no con fuerza, si no con una delicadeza que nadie ha usado nunca jamás conmigo.

– Te tocare cuanto quiera.– Me espeta al romper el beso, con su respiración entremezclándose con la mía.

Sólo con ese detalle logra que me sienta de nuevo como antes, que olvide lo que soy ahora.

– No pienso dejar que escribas mi nombre en tu lista de conquistas.– Bromeo antes de mirarle a esos ojos como océanos de hielo y decirle. – Siento lo de tu bufanda.

– Yo más, era una bufanda exclusiva, tejida hilo a hilo por... olvídalo, siempre puedo comprarme otra mejor. – Sonríe cínicamente. – Me gustaría que me contases lo ocurrido la otra noche.

Su voz deja claro que no es una petición, más bien una orden, como todo cuanto dice fríamente, no se lo tengo en cuenta, es más, llevo mi mano a los vendajes que hay alrededor de mi pecho y mi hombro, y los retiro, no hace nada por impedírmelo, me habría gustado que lo hubiese hecho, sobre mi hombro hay una gasa, también la quito y dejo ver la marca que me ha quedado y que cuando desaparezca, no se marchara para siempre, su maldición me perseguiría eternamente. Lucius la observa en silencio y yo contengo la respiración esperando su reacción, estoy seguro de que me despreciaría, un pura sangre como él, no iba a aceptar en su círculo de amistades al monstruo en el que me han convertido en contra de mi voluntad, pasa sus dedos por las marcas de los dientes, deteniéndose en donde la herida es más profunda, los colmillos, sin dudar sale de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, pega un portazo y me siento el ser más miserable del mundo. No digo nada, siento que me lo merezco.

Madame Ponfrey aparece con una sonrisa compasiva, no me regaña por haberme quitado el vendaje y me pone uno nuevo con manos expertas, recordándome que no debo quitarlo de nuevo, podría infectarse, no me importa, prefería estar muerto.

Dumbledore entra justo cuando me traen el desayuno, nos dejan a solas, es evidente que quiere hablar conmigo, él tiene su parte de culpa en lo que me ha pasado, sabía lo de Lupin, no necesito preguntárselo, su mirada le delata, además, es el director, cómo no iba a saberlo.

– Severus, lo que te ha pasado, es una gran desgracia. – Me dice algo que no necesito que me recuerden. – tu vida va a cambiar para siempre.

– ¿Remus Lupin ira a Azkaban? – Pregunto inquisitivo, sé que no va a cambiar mi situación, pero al menos pagara el daño que me ha causado, gracias a él, mi vida no vale nada.

Dumbledore me mira como si todos los años que tiene hubiesen caído sobre él de golpe, es una imagen que se va a repetir mucho en el futuro que nos espera.

– Veras Severus, cuando somos jóvenes cometemos muchos errores, por ejemplo cuando estaba en cuarto año, queme las cortinas de mi habitación porque las odiaba.

– Que te muerda un licántropo no es lo mismo que quemar unas cortinas. – Interrumpo de forma cortante.

– Lo sé. – Afirma con tristeza. – Lo que trato de decirte, es que esto quedara en secreto, por el bien de los dos.

– Acaso porque sea un secreto voy a dejar de convertirme la próxima luna llena, que yo sepa el único que se salvara de algo será el. – Dejo clara mi opinión en el asunto, quiero que pague.

Se sienta en la butaca que hace apenas unos minutos ocupo Lucius, parece cansando, no me importa, nunca entenderá lo que siento, continua hablándome.

– No sólo Remus se salvara de ir Azkaban. Además tu no tendrás que informar a las autoridades sobre tu nuevo estado, Popy yo guardaremos tu secreto. – Su voz era solemne, como si estuviese haciéndome un juramento, sé que puedo confiar en él.

– Entiendo, pero eso no cambia nada, nunca le perdonare.– Afirmo tumbándome en la cama, haciendo creer que voy a dormir, no quiero hablar más de ello, diga lo que diga, Lupin se salvara.

– Nunca es mucho tiempo, y nadie sabe lo que el tiempo puede cambiar. – Le escucho decir antes de salir de la enfermería.

Mis sueños vuelven a ser intranquilos, lo vivido se mezcla con mis peores miedos torturándome y haciéndome despertar sudando, intento recuperar la respiración como si acabase de correr hasta el límite de mis fuerzas.

– Será mejor que bebas algo. – Escucho una voz a mi lado, me giro y veo a uno de los amigos de Lupin, su mera presencia me molesta, pero no parece darse cuenta, si no que me ofrece el vaso de zumo que venía con mi desayuno olvidado, me lo tomo de un trago, pero me quedo con sed, le miro esperando que me diga a que ha venido, parece comprender un poco tarde que me molesta, o al menos eso demuestra su cara de golpe sonrojada y su tartamudeo.

– Bue...bue... bueno, y sólo... sólo quería devolverte esto. – Me extiende una bufanda de mi casa, la reconozco enseguida, es la que me dejo Lucius.

– Gracias. – Digo cogiéndola y abrazándola sin darme cuenta.

– Quería disculparme por lo que paso, Sirius se pasó, si no llega a ir James, tu podrías... – Empieza a decir a media voz, le miro antes de que acabe, no quiero ni que diga lo que soy. –... lo que quiero decir, es que podrías haber muerto. – Termina al fin la frase y siento un gran alivio.

– Gracias por preocuparte Pettigrew. – Se lo agradezco de corazón doy gracias también por acordarme de su nombre.

Después de eso, pasamos un tiempo hablando, me doy cuenta de que no es mal tipo, es sólo que vive a la sombra de sus amigos, he quedado de ayudarle con pociones, no quiere sacar mala nota en el TIMO

Justo cuando se va, aparece Lupin, su mera presencia hace que el ambiente se vuelva tenso.

– Quiero hablar contigo.– Anuncia acercándose sin esperar mi respuesta, que evidentemente es una negativa.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? – Digo al ver que se para a mi lado. – Después de lo que me has hecho. –Por poco le grito que ahora somos iguales, pero me callo, aprieto los labios y me muerdo la lengua, siempre pensé que si hacia algo así sería como probar el veneno de una serpiente.

– Severus yo...– Empieza su disculpa, una disculpa que no quiero, aunque se ve que después de lo que me ha hecho tenemos la suficiente confianza para llamarnos por nuestros nombres, que curioso.

– Déjale solo, no es el momento. – Dice una voz que siempre consigue atraer mí atención, seguramente porque como ahora habla con sensatez, ante mi está el profesor de pociones y de defensa contra las artes oscuras, no sólo eso, si no que es el jefe de mi casa, acompaña a Lupin hasta la puerta, y cuando escucho que esta se cierra, me echo a llorar abrazado a la bufanda de Lucius, ahora no tengo un futuro, por mucho que sea un secreto, no es algo que me permita hacer todo cuanto había planeado.

Siento que alguien me abraza y al mirar quien es, me encuentro en los brazos mi maestro, me dejo abrazar y lloro desconsolado.

– Llora, es mejor que no te quedes nada dentro. – Me dice acariciándome la espalda y dándome un beso en la cabeza.

No me doy cuenta de que no estamos solos, hasta que me encuentro entre esos dos hombres, Lucius me besa en los labios igual que antes y al separarnos dice:

– No te aproveches, es mío.

El profesor se ríe y me besa también, su forma de besar es más profunda que la de Lucius, no sé porque no me resisto, seguramente sea porque necesito saber que alguien me quiere.

– Severus, no te sientas mal por lo que eres, disfrútalo, porque pienso enseñarte como ser un auténtico licano, además, así podrás perfeccionar tu poción. – Habla el maestro mientras las manos ágiles y diestras de Lucius se encargan de quitarme el pijama que me ha puesto madame Ponfrey y llena de besos mi piel, el maestro sonríe, una sonrisa que me hace entender que no soy el único licano ahí, y me dejo llevar, creo que a su lado me convertiré en una auténtica fiera, ellos ya lo son.

No me importa si devoran mi cuerpo entre los dos, mi alma ya fue devorada por Remus Lupin.


	6. Capítulo VI: Caminos separados

**Capítulo VI: Caminos separados**

Remus tiene el bosque para él, un árbol para esconderse, y yo, yo tengo los subterráneos olvidados del castillo, tengo paredes de dura y fría piedra cerrándose sobre mí, tengo pociones que probar en mí, algunas me vuelven más violento hasta el punto de morderme a mí mismo, de arrancarme el pelaje como un loco a pesar de todo el espacio que dejan las piedras a mi alrededor, pero otras dejan mi cordura bailando, haciéndome sentir como una marioneta manejada por los hilos de un titiritero al que no logro ver.

Por los pasillos me encuentro con el traidor, lo ignoro como sus estúpidos amigos no son capaces de hacer conmigo, ni él cuando va sólo, me mira como un cachorrito herido y suplicante de perdón por haberse comido mis zapatillas favoritas, pero no hay vuelta atrás estas fuera de mi vida y si estoy deseando graduarme es sólo para no volver a olerte, a verte, ni encontrarte jamás.

El verano llega una vez más, Dumbledore aún no me ha dicho que será de mí en esta época, yo no soy oficialmente un licántropo, pero no pueden dejarme libre, así que por primera vez siento que he ganado, que no puede mandarme a un lugar al que no quiero ir ni puedo llamar hogar, pero ya no siento tener un hogar al que regresar, por un tiempo creí que esta escuela era mi hogar, pero me fue arrebatado por un traidor despreciable. Sin embargo me encuentro preparando mis maletas, y despidiéndome de la escuela hasta el próximo curso, camino hacía el tren para ir a mí no–hogar, mis pies pesan, Remus pasa a mi lado y me mira intensamente, creo que está más delgado, da lo mismo no es mi problema. En la estación del tren el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras me aborda, sujeta mi mano sin ningún pudor, me sonríe con sus dientes perfectos, y me hace ver con él como se marcha el tren, no entiendo lo que pasa, pero no puedo evitar dejarme llevar por él. Estamos solos, se quita el turbante que cubre su cabeza y extiende ante mí, resulta que es una alfombra mágica, hace que mi equipaje se vuelva del tamaño de una moneda y lo guarda en uno de sus bolsillos, le sigue otro hechizo, este sí que me sorprende, el rostro antes limpio del profesor ahora deja ver en la mitad derecha de su rostro gotas de un azul brillante dibujadas sobre su piel canela, y sin embargo sus ojos de azur siguen siendo más llamativos, por un momento me pregunto si alguien más del colegio lo ha visto así y me doy cuenta, seguramente soy el único. Nos sentamos sobre la alfombra y comienza nuestro viaje.

– Nos espera un largo camino, podemos disfrutar del viaje charlando o si lo deseas puedo contarte un cuento. – Me ofrece, estoy por elegir el cuento y dejarme mecer por su voz de encantador de serpientes, pero me decido por lo primero, creo que hay preguntas que necesitan respuestas.

– ¿A dónde me llevas?

– A mi tierra para que aprendas a ser un lobo entre lobos. – Contesta y lo miró sin entenderle del todo. – En este mundo que los humanos mágicos o no mágicos creéis que podéis catalogar en vuestros libros, hay razas que se pueden esconder mejor que otras. – Sonríe y se tapa el rostro con las manos teatralmente, volviendo a mostrármelo en pocos segundos. Puedo ver en él la perfecta unión de hombre y bestia, las orejas le han crecido, nariz y boca se han convertido en un hocico, pero los ojos, los ojos siguen siendo de un azur hipnotizante, una vez más cubre su rostro y al volver a mostrarse es el hombre que conozco. – No soy como tú, yo no fui mordido, yo nací de lobos, mis padres, abuelos, ancestros, son orgullosos lobos, no tenemos una vida larga como algunos licántropos, pero al contrario dominamos por completo la transformación.

Ahora tengo más preguntas que antes, todas se amontonan de tal forma que no soy capaz de elegir una de todas, pero el lobo ante mí es sabio y resuelve mis dudas antes de que mis preguntas le lleguen, para cuando la alfombra aterriza en su tierra, estoy deseoso de conocer al clan, de escuchar sus leyendas, pero cuando me veo rodeado de todos ellos siento el temor del rechazo, para mi sorpresa, todos juntan su frente con la mía a modo de saludo y me abrazan como si fuera uno de ellos, un hombre algo más joven que mi maestro me sonríe infantilmente, las cicatrices de su rostro llaman mi atención pero más que eso es su olor, noto un cambio sutil en comparación a los otros, más parecido a mí y al traidor.

– Él es tu hermano, tu guía en el viaje que te espera. – Dice mi maestro sujetándonos a ambos del hombro.

El hombre le sonríe y le saluda con un beso en los labios después de juntar la frente, me sorprende un poco, más cuando veo que todos le saludan así, tras la cena de bienvenida, mi guía me explica que el beso es de respeto porque mi maestro es un elegido, y dibujando en el suelo un esquema jerárquico con el orden del clan, me enseña el lugar de cada uno. Ahora soy un simple cachorro sin importancia para ellos, puedo viajar por todos los territorios de lobos y no me atacaran por eso mismo, pero cuando me consideren un adulto poner un pie en territorio de un clan sin ser invitado puede costarme la vida, también me explica que ellos no me despreciaran jamás por ser un medio lobo, mientras yo aprenda a estar orgulloso del regalo que me han hecho, en ese punto no tengo más remedio que explicarle que pasa con los licanos de donde yo vengo, niega con la cabeza, y me explica que en sus tiempos eran más drásticos, de llegar a quemarlos en la hoguera como a las brujas hace no muchos siglos, es entonces cuando me dice que lleva nada más y nada menos que diez siglos en este mundo y también que al contrario de lo que se cree la licantropía no están fuerte en mi generación como en las primeras, pues él se transformaba en sus tiempos cada noche le gustase o no, ahora no lo hace porque después de tanto tiempo ha aprendido a ser el dueño de su cuerpo y de su mente, pero yo no tengo diez siglos para aprender eso, tengo un verano y quien sabe que pasara después.

El tiempo que no estoy aprendiendo a ser el dueño de mi cuerpo, sigo con mi poción, nuevos tiempos, más ayudas para el licano moderno, bromeo con mi guía, él me sonríe, e incluso me deja experimentar con él, gracias a su ayuda descubro los dos ingredientes finales, los que me hacen ser el dueño de mi cuerpo y mente en esos momentos, y no es por ser presuntuoso, pero mi poción es mucho mejor que la oficial, como no serlo, mi poción es como ellos dicen para lobos orgullosos, para poder controlar mi mente y disfrutar de mi licantropía como un regalo de los dioses y no la maldición que sentía que era, pero aun así, jamás voy a perdonar a ese traidor, ahora me doy cuenta que el poco orgullo de lobo que tenía lo perdió el día que me dio la espalda y no es más que un animal indigno.


End file.
